Garry and jom the lost episode
one day me and my best friend jom were walking down the road and we like found this big T.V and we decided to like go home and put it up and plug it in to see what was on it. we came accross a channel called 69420swag and me and my friend jom were like wtf omg wow look at this channel name ahah then like this realistic sketch drawing of a tv show came on and it was called garry and jom the bumblebee winners and like me and jom were freaked out cause our names are garrys and jom but anyways we started seeing people with hyper realistic red pulsing eye balls and they were like coming at us like the matrix and some shit and it was scary as fuck and me and jom were shitting bricks for real like shitting actual bricks and they were hyper realistic and there was hyper realistic pulsating glowing red blood everywhere and we were scared shitless so we unplugged the tv but nothing happened and like we tried to shut off the tv and shit but it just would not go off becase of some gay ass reason and shit so like these tentacles starting to come our way out of the screen and me and jom were like scared shitless with hyper realistic blood and bricks and shit on us so we decided to go outside but when we went outside we realised that their is like nothing out their and we saw a hyper realistic crack in the sky kinda like that edd ed n eddy shit anyway we saw static and me and my freind jom were like omg we stuck in a snow globe in purgatory so like me and jom decided to go find a computer and go to the secret labotory to go to the medical internet fuck up place see i was a intern at this spot and like we had to do a lot of spooky scary skeleton shit so anyway as me and jom were in this 420swagbatory we figured out that like a bunch of tentacle shit was happening and more hyper realistic blood omg so much blood and like shit and we saw a bunch of hands and like bears and shit and we ended up even seeing like fucking .exe games everywhere on this laptop like we saw gaypr0nadvetnures.exe smile.exe teeth.jpg.exe and shit and i was like wtf is all this shit so anyway me and my friend jom decided we need to go on a spree and fuck up these tentacle looking motha fuckas so anyways me and jom took out our dental suppllies and we had anoter friend named daniel and he was a very good artist and he came with us to go on an adventures, the first thing we did was find smokey the bear from 1999 so like we found him in his atic finger puppet fucking children hands and we like got him out of their to go and help up fuck up some crackas so like we were walking and we stumbled upon someordinarygamers and we decided to go fuq that faggot up cuz he told everyone about us so like we ended up killing Muthar (arabic name) and like hyper realistic blood spllatted all over the hyper realistic floor ad shit so like anyways we had to find a way out of this hyper realistic purgatory looking snow globe and shit so like we made a time machine like dr.who and shit and we time travelled to 420yoloswag69 and we saw a bunch of disney charatcers floating around en shit so we hopped outta that fuckin place and we traveled to 6747596834y7362759q78433473 AD and we found CreepsMcPasta floating around and shit and he was like omg narration of sp00ky scary skeletion stories and shit so like we took him to narraate our sick ass adventure to put on his gootube and shit so like end of story conclusion is that danile died of artisic hyper realsitic fucking lilly and like ted bundy (the bear) had went back in his shitty atic to finger puppet fuck more childrens hands and shit and like me and jom decided to go back to our disgusting big stinky turd tralier and like thats how im wrting this story and shit i have to go because im starting to see hyper realistic blood everywhere and shit so like by fuck you niggers and spics and shit like idc bye noevidence4you hahahah http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-a0AjeYdE6Y this is some of the video i was able to record of that gay retarded channel ps it's sp00ky scary and you need to watch it at night and shit for hyper realistic effect Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Lost episudes Category:All lower-case